


L is for Loden

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ALL FAKEMON CREDITED TO MTC-Studio, I had fun writing this, Look at their page, M/M, Serena's a bitch, She just sort of rubbed me the wrong way, Sorry to those who like her, it's amazing, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly becoming a part of the league, Orre isn't going to back down easily. Or, Calem is a badass, Serena is an asshole, Lysandre needs a drink, and Augustine would like to know what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L is for Loden

ALL FAKEMON ARE CREDITED TO [MTC-Studio](http://mtc-studio.deviantart.com/)

 

* * *

 

“This is probably not a very good idea, love.”

            “Nonsense, Sandre. This is a perfect idea.” He pushes black hair out of his face and smirks. “You'll see.”

            “I still think it's a bad idea, Alem.” The taller man shakes his head back and forth, his orange ponytail following the motion like a whip.

            “Well, either you keep it to yourself, or you can sleep on the couch. Is that understood?”   Alem receives a growl, but nothing else. “That's what I thought.” He moves over to stand by an older gentleman wearing a blue shirt with tropical flowers. “Good evening, Mr. Goodshaw.”

            Mr. Goodshaw glances at him and returns to his drink. “This is a meeting for Champions and Gym Leaders only.” The unspoken ' _I don't know you, therefore you're not important._ ' floats in the air and Alem grinds his teeth together. Sandre strides over and wraps his arm around Alem's waist.

            “I apologize for not introducing myself,” Alem purrs out, just barely managing to sound pleasant. “I am Alem de Lure, the current Champion of Orre. And this is my partner and husband, Sandre de Lure.”

            Mr. Goodshaw stares at him uncomprehendingly for a few seconds before he begins spluttering. “You mean you're the ones who....”

           “Made Orre into a proper region, created the Pokémon League, assigned a Professor to a town, filled the Dex, and currently run the entire place? Yes, that's us.”

            “I apologize,” he begins, “I didn't realize.....”

            Alem sighs dramatically, enjoying Mr. Goodshaw's panic. “No one ever seems to. It's alright. I don't mind being insulted at all.” Violet eyes flash dangerously and his hand slides down to a Pokèball attached to his belt. “ _Not at all,_ ” he purrs out, lips twitching up in a feral smile.

            Sandre sighs and tugs him closer. “No need to kill someone and cause an international incident, love. It's not worth it. ” He drops his voice and leans closer. “Augustine and the bitch are over talking to Lance. He looks uncomfortable. Shall we rescue him?”

            Alem glances up, a gleam of humor in his eyes. “Who, Lance or Augustine?”

            “Why not both?” Sandre shrugs and reaches up to tug on the end of his ponytail. Alem smirks, lips curling up into something resembling a smile.

            “Why not?” He laughs and begins to cross the room, easily threading around everyone who is in the way. Sandre smiles after him, huffing softly as he follows his husband across the room.

            As they get closer, the two men catch more and more of the conversation. To Alem's complete amusement, it's mainly Serena bragging to Lance about how she took the title of Champion from Diantha. He rolls his eyes and a thin smirk crawls up his lips. “Excuse me,” he says, smoothly inserting himself into the conversation. “You are Miss Serena, are you not? The current Champion of Kalos?”

            She giggles. “I am! Whatever gave it away?” The moment her attention is off of him, Lance escapes and makes a beeline over to where Steven and Alder are talking.

            Alem smiles and Sandre can tell that it's fake. “A combination of the Pokèballs on your bag and the badge. Congratulations. I heard that Madam Diantha was a hard Trainer to beat.”

            Serena smiles. “Not really. I trained really hard for it.” Alem can tell that it's a lie, but doesn't call her out on it. She narrows her eyes slightly. “You have to be a Champion or a Gym Leader to be here, so which one are you?”

            He frowns slightly. She should know the names of her fellow Champions and Gym Leaders and the fact that she doesn't is insulting. “I am Alem de Lure.”

            Augustine's face lights up. “You're the Champion of Orre. Tell me, what are the Pokémon like there? Are there any new Mega Evolutions? What about—” He cuts himself off halfway into the next sentence and winces slightly when Serena elbows him in the ribs. “I apologize for that outburst. Sometimes I can go on for hours.”

            Alem's eyes flash dangerously. _How dare she?_ “It's fine,” he says, just barely managing to keep himself from slapping her. Sandre moves up to his side and wraps an arm around his waist. “I enjoy people who like to learn. Go ahead, ask your questions.”

            Serena, however, catches sight of Sandre's arm around his waist and makes a face of disgust. His eyes narrow at her but she doesn't notice. “How disgusting,” she mutters. Augustine gives her a warning look and she says nothing else, instead settling for glaring childishly.

            Violet eyes flash slightly in the light coming from above and Alem leans over to press a kiss to Sandre's lips. She hisses the word 'faggot' under her breath and glares even more. Sandre's eyes narrow and he pulls his younger husband into a searing kiss. By this point, a good chunk of the ballroom is watching their interactions carefully. Augustine is smiling softly, eyes crinkling up at the edges. He's also carefully edging away from Serena in a way that shows he isn't going to support her. Alem pulls away from the kiss and frowns at her. “Do you have a problem, Childe?”

            “That's disgusting. People like you should be put down like the mongrels you are.” Sandre's hands immediately move towards the balls on his hip, but Alem stops him. Augustine shakes his head and steps even further away from her, wincing every time she opens her mouth. Talk all over the ballroom has stopped by this point and almost everyone is frowning. Steven drops his conversation with Lance and Alder and turns around to stare at her. She frowns and says, “Filthy bastard. Your mother should have drowned you at birth.”

           Alem's eyes flash dangerously. “That does it. Serena Muncasx, I hereby challenge you to a Battle. If you lose, I will take over as Champion of Kalos and you will immediately depart for another Region. Is that understood?”

            She doesn't even consider it, doesn't even name her own terms, instead walking over to the large Battle Grounds in the middle of the room. People have been having friendly battles on it all evening but now it's empty, leaving it clear for them to use. Serena marches over to one side and smirks, confident in her win. Alem unclicks a single ball from his belt and tosses it up into the air before catching it when it comes down and reattaching it. She laughs haughtily at his actions and tosses out a single ball. “Go, Meowstic!” The Psychic feline sniffs daintily and Alen can feel the vein above his eye twitch. His hand drifts down to two Pokéballs on his belt. Both would work well but the question was, which one did he want to use?

            He hums thoughtfully and tugs one off, tossing it high into the air. It bounces once off of the ground and opens, releasing the Pokémon inside before returning to his hand. There's a long moment of silence before Serena's shriek of protest echoes throughout the room. Alem smirks and it shows way too many teeth. “Fair match, alright?” Steven says from where he's standing as the referee.

            “Nicto, _Shadow Ball._ ” The Wizard darts forward and lashes out at the Meowstic, huge balls of shadows following the path of his wand. Meowstic lets out a screech and dodges, leaping backwards just as the giant balls crash into the floor and leave deep craters behind. His Pokémon smoothly ignores the blast of _Psychic_ and crosses his three wands before teleporting out of the attack range. _Shadow Ball_ forms again, cutting through the air and barely missing the feline.

            It ends with Meowstic landing with a thud on the ground, neatly wrapped up in a cocoon made of cards. Alem's lips twitch up into a semblance of a smile as Nicto presses one of his wands against the feline's throat. “Recall your Pokémon and send out the next one, or let it faint. Your choice.”

            “Meowstic is no longer able to battle. Winner, Nicto.”

            Serena's breath is shaky as she unclips a single ball and recalls the Meowstic into it. Alem does the same, returning Nicto to his own ball. The Wizard mutters angrily but goes along with it, vanishing without a sound. “Vaporeon!” she calls out as she releases it; “drown whatever comes out!”

            The Water-type rears back and releases a blast of _Scald_ just as Alem's next Pokéball opens. It connects with a burst of steam and she smirks. A muttering rises from those watching. That was cheating. Steven frowns but says nothing.

            Alem pushes black hair out of his violet eyes and smiles, not at all worried. “ _Energy Ball,_ ”he returns and watches as it forms. Vaporeon melts into a puddle on the floor, smoothly dodging the attack and reforming to attack with an _Aurora Beam_. The small cloud of steam evaporates, revealing another Pokémon that no-one has seen before. It's almost like a lotus blossom and it's beautiful. And graceful, what with the way it's dancing around Vaporeon's attacks.

            And then Alem smirks. “Lotalilli, _Hi Jump Kick,_ ” he says just as Vaporeon reforms from its puddle. Lotalilli doesn't even hesitate, leaping forward to deliver a punishing kick to the Eeveelution's forehead. Vaporeon is sent tumbling backward and it's swiftly finished off with an overpowered _Energy Ball_. Alem's lips twitch up. “Two down, four to go.”

            “Vaporeon is no longer able to battle. Winner, Lotalilli!” There's a rising cheer from the crowd.

            Serena grinds her teeth together and recalls the Pokémon, blue eyes flashing with rage. An Altaria is released and the Pokémon takes to the sky. It hovers above Lotalilli and chitters, mocking her. She glances back at her Trainer and shakes her head. Alem recalls her with a sigh, releasing Generake to take her place. The giant Dragon-type shifts his head and stares up at the bird before sighing and huffing out a small burst of sparks. He then takes to the sky, muscling shifting within his golden wings. Serena's lips purse, thinning to little more than a small line. “ _Flamethrower_ ,” she calls out. She isn't quite sure as to what the opposing Pokémon is, but there is probably room to test.

            Alem smirks evilly and laughs. “Generake, dodge it. Attack however you wish.” The Dragon-type curls upwards slightly, his claws gleaming in the light coming from above seconds before he moves. _Dragon Claw_ roars to life, tearing the very air open as it slams into the Altaria. The Humming Pokémon screeches angrily and flaps its wings to gain altitude, blood now flowing freely from a gash on its side. A large _Dragon Pulse_ forms in its mouth and Alem doesn't have to tell his Generake to avoid it. His Pokémon ducks, charging up a second _Dragon Claw_ before darting forward with impossible speed and releasing it at the same time. Altaria takes the brunt of the attack, screeching in pain as it collapses and flutters to the ground in a sea of red cotton. Alem sighs softly, suddenly not really enjoying it anymore. Serena recalls her Pokémon and he does the same, attaching Generake's ball to his belt with a click.

            “Altaria is no longer able to battle.” Steven smirks, rather pleased at seeing Serena being beaten fairly. “Winner, Generake!”

            The Champion of Kalos is breathing heavily at this point. She is supposed to be the best and yet......he is beating her. No, he isn't just beating her, he's destroying her. None of the Pokémon that she has seen so far.... none of them had taken a single hit before downing her own. She breathes in slowly and licks her lips. She still has three Pokémon left. And the last two are her starter and her Mega Evolution. Suddenly feeling better about this battle, Serena pulls off a single ball and tosses it into the air. “Clefable!” she calls out, watching as the Fairy-type lands with a cooing giggle. There's silence as her opponent chooses what he's going to send out and his Pokéball opens with a burst of light.

            Serena can feel her heart stop in her chest. It's a giant fucking spider. She _hates_ spiders. Alem smirks, pale lips pulling up into a feral smile. “Horachnia,” he calls and the Pokémon tilts her head. “ _Cross Poison._ ” Horachnia nods and crosses her blades as venom begins to drip from the ends. The Clefable leaps backwards, ducking out of the way as the spider brings the poisonous weapons down, cutting a massive X into the ground where her Pokémon had been seconds before. Horachnia is at least twice the size of Clefable, yet she moves with an amazing amount of speed and grace and it quickly becomes clear how much faster the spider is than her Pokémon.

            She raises poisonous legs again and they gleam briefly in the light before slashing down through the air. _X-Scissor_ forms immediately, slamming into her Clefable's side and sending it skidding. The Fairy-type is dizzy just long enough for Horachnia to land a super effective _Cross Poison,_ and the Pokémon crumples to the ground with a cry of pain. Serena grimaces, her lips curling up into a snarl as she recalls Clefable. Horachnia bows politely and returns to her own ball without prompting.

            “Clefable is no longer able to battle. Winner!” Steven calls, raising a hand to point to Alem. “Horachnia.”

            “Dammit,” she hisses and releases Chesnaught. Her starter lands on the ground and clenches its fists.

            The Orre Champion snickers and tosses out his own Pokémon. Huge flames curl around the Pokémon and his eyes narrow. Her lips twitch upwards. “Chesnaught, _Earthquake._ ” Her Pokémon raises a single foot and slams it into the ground. The earth begins to shake violently and she smirks, only to feel it fade when her opponent's Pokémon leaps into the air.

            Alem snickers. “ _Jump Kick,_ ” he says and watches as Pyrotaur easily avoids the attack. And though the attack isn't very effective due to Chesnaught's typing, it means that his Pokémon takes no damage. Pyrotaur lands silently on the ground, eyes flickering back as he waits for the next command. “ _Heat Horn_ ,” Alem calls and flames roar up. They curl around his Pokémon's horns and the being charges forward with a roar. Serena shrieks at the heat, and Chesnaught reacts instantly, creating a second _Earthquake_. Pyrotaur leaps just as the Grass-type's connects with the floor and hurtles forward through the air, barreling into the Pokémon. Chesnaught skids backwards, the edges of its shell catching fire, and Pyrotaur slams it into the ground with a crash. The Fire-type then finishes it off with a _Megahorn_ before bellowing his victory. There's a round of applause from the crowd watching as both Champions recall their Pokémon.

            “Chesnaught is no longer able to battle. Winner, Pyrotaur!” Steven snorts softly and retreats from the field as both Champions decide on their final Pokémon.

            Serena's smirk is strained as she releases Absol onto the floor. The Disaster Pokémon saunters into position and tilts its head. Alem tugs his final ball off of his belt and releases it, a low growl filling the room as his Pokémon lowers his head. “Rampede, _Vibra-bash_.” The metal horned ram tenses his muscles and darts forward, attempting to plow into the Absol.

            A glowing orb forms around Absol as it leaps away and when the giant crystal breaks, Mega Absol stands there proudly. It leaps out of the way of Rampede and skids slightly, twisting around to launch a _Psycho Cutter_. Alem's Pokémon cuts off his _Vibra-bash_ and lunges forward to meet the blades of Psychic light with a massive _Zen Headbutt_. There's a crash and dust flies up, obscuring the Pokémon from view. Absol is the first to appear, skidding backwards as it butts heads with Rampede, thin cuts appearing wherever it touches the metal ram.

            Then Rampede is in the air, slamming a hoof into Absol's side and sending the Disaster Pokémon skidding across the area. While the Mega is temporarily winded, the ram lowers his head and charges forward, barreling into its opponent with _Vibra-bash_. The Dark-type is sent flying, out of the ring and out of bounds. Steven steps forward, a large smirk covering his face. “Absol is out of bounds, therefore the winner is Rampede.” He snorts softly. “And with a six to zero streak, the Champion of Orre is the winner.” Applause roars up, echoing around the ballroom like thunder.

            Serena spits with fury, recalling her Pokémon and storming out of the room. Alem recalls Rampede and raises a hand to the crowd. Sandre darts forward from where he had been standing on the edge, grabs his arm and seals their lips together in a furious kiss. A few of the female Gym Leaders squeal loudly and Sandre pulls away with a huffing laugh. There's a slight hesitation from the crowd when Augustine darts forward, but Alem smiles. “Can we help you, Professor Sycamore?”

            He flushes slightly. “That was amazing! I've never seen Pokémon like that before!” His eyes flicker towards the balls on the Orre Champion's belt and his fingers twitch slightly, almost as if he wants to grab the Pokéballs and study what is inside. Alem laughs and unclips all six balls from his belt.

            “Go wild, gorgeous.” He flushes even deeper and reverently picks up the Pokéballs, releasing each one of them and cooing over them. Horachnia rolls her many eyes, instantly knowing what is going on, and settles daintily down onto the ground, tucking her legs into position.

            “They're so amazing,” Augustine coos out, eyes flickering from Generake to Nicto. “I can't pick which one I like the most.”

            Alem snorts. “I don't have a Dex on me so I can't give you specifics, but I can tell you the basics about each one.” He pads over to Horachnia and rubs gently at her head. She nuzzles into his hand and closes her eyes. “This is Horachnia. She's a duel type, Ghost and Bug, and her species is female only. Their Ability can either be Overwhelm or Trip Wire. She has Trip Wire.”

            “Ooh,” Augustine's eyes gleam. “New Abilities.”

            “Overwhelm cancels out all other abilities, even those of Allies. And with Trip Wire, there's a chance that the other Pokémon will trip and fail their first move. Unfortunately, this also effects Allies, so I do have to be careful. Doesn't seem to bother Flying-types, though.”

            He hums thoughtfully. “I'll have to test it.” Alem's gaze flickers down the line and lands on the wand wielding Pokémon at the end. “That's Nicto. He's also a duel type. In fact, all of my Pokémon are duel types. His species is male only and they have a female line as well. He's Psychic and Dark and his Ability is Type Trick. Type Trick is where he randomly changes a Pokémon's type to one of the other seventeen. He can only do it once per battle, but it's actually rather entertaining to watch.”

            Augustine tilts his head. “Did Nicto do it to Meowstic?”

            “Yeah, he changed its type from Psychic to Ghost. Didn't really do much though, since Psychic is already weak to Ghost. In the middle is my starter, Pyrotaur. He's Rock and Fire, making him super weak to Water and Ground. His Ability is Flame Body, which you should already know.

            The professor huffs and gestures to the other female in his team. “Who is this? She's lovely.”

            “Lotalilli is one of those Pokémon that are rather hard to get. She's a Grass and Water-type with the Ability Water Absorb.”

            “No wonder you didn't seem worried when Vaporeon attacked with _Scald_.”

            “I knew it wouldn't do any harm, even if she _was_ cheating.” Alem huffs, his lips twitching up when Sandre wraps his arms around the younger male's waist. He sighs and glances up at his partner. “Will you stop nuzzling my hair? I'm trying to concentrate here.”

            Sandre smirks. “Don't wanna.”

            “Fine, be that way. Generake is the giant, yellow Dragon-type in the center. He's an Electric-type as well as Dragon and he has the Ability Levitate. The only other Pokémon that has a new Ability is Rampede. He has Metalhead. All physical attacks delivered by a non-Steel Pokémon will damage the user as well. That ram is both Fighting and Steel. He's one of my most powerful.”

            Augustine nods, looking entirely unsurprised. “I expected that. He looks like he'd be powerful.” Rampede preens haughtily and sticks his nose into the air.

            Alem suddenly pauses and eyes the professor up. “Which reminds me, I have a Dex guide in our room on all of Orre's Pokémon. Would you like to see it?” Sycamore doesn't even hesitate, nodding happily. “Come on then, Lovely. This way.” He leads the young professor out of the ballroom and heads towards their quarters.

            “Why do you keep calling me that?”

            “Because it's what you are.” Alem glances sideways and Sandre and when the orange haired male nods, presses his lips to Augustine's. He pulls away and laps at the corner of the older male's mouth. “You've caught both of our attention, and we'd like to add you to our relationship. Is that alright?”

            Caught completely off guard, Augustine can do nothing other than nod dumbly. “I think,” he croaks out, “that I would like that.”

            Sandre seals their lips together just as they reach their room. “Well then,” he says as he opens the door, “shall we?”

            The door closes behind the three of them.


End file.
